When Veggiechan Meet's Inuchan
by Purple Witchy Angel
Summary: DBZInuyasha crossover. A tiny bit of romance as well. What happens when Vegeta gets a hold of one of Bulma's new inventions? And then he meets... Inuyasha? Can the Saiyan and half demon team up and deffet the enemy?
1. A New World

This is not really a new fic it's just new to this category. It's also been redone and fixed some typos. As I said this is a DBZ/Inuyasha crossover. Hope you enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Veggie-chan meets Inu-chan

Chapter 1. A New World

It had been a long day of training for Vegeta and now he was hungry_. I wonder what my woman has made this time. Wait did I say my? I meant that. Yes that woman. I have been on this damned planet to long._

"Just a little adjustment here and. . . done." Bulma was in her lab fiddling with another invention.

"What are you working on?" Vegeta asked as he popped out of no where and had his head looking over Bulma's shoulder.

"Ahhhh! Vegeta how many times do I have to tell you?! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Well sorry." Vegeta said sarcastically. "So what the hell is it?" Vegeta asked again taking the contraption out of Bulma's hands. It looked like a remote but smaller and with only one button

"I'll show you if you give it here." Bulma said standing up and reaching for the remote. "Come on Vegeta GIVE - IT - BACK!" Bulma yelled trying to get the remote that Vegeta had hovering over her head. After about a minuet of this Bulma finally hit it and Vegeta lost his grip on the remote and started to fall.

"No! Vegeta don't let the button hit the floor!" Bulma screamed but it was too late. The remote already landed on the floor button side down. Everything froze for a minuet and then they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reappeared again they were in a totally different place. They were outside, with trees. Lots and lots of trees, it was a forest.

"Just great, where the hell are we?" Vegeta moaned.

"A forest." Bulma answered dully

"I know that baka but. . . " Vegeta sighed. "So what is that thing?" Vegeta said as Bulma picked it up.

"Well it will bring you any where and any time in the whole world." Bulma explained. _But it wasn't quit finished yet. But I can't tell him that!_

"So how do we get back? Do we just press it again?"

"I guess we just have to wait it out."

"You guess? What the hell do you mean 'wait it out'?"

"I mean we have to wait here till we're home again, so calm down, Vegeta. Swearing doesn't solve everything you know."

"How long?" Vegeta asked impatient

"I don't know. It could be. . . " Bulma was cut off.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I don't know ok! It could be hours, could be days."

"Oh great!" Vegeta mumbled to himself.

"I heard that!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Good, maybe. . ."

"Ahhhh!" Just then Bulma screamed as she saw a hideous monster behind Vegeta.

"What is it now woman?"

"Loo. . . Loo. . . behind. . ." Bulma babbled. Vegeta looked behind him and what appeared to be a giant worm/snake like creature. The monster came toward Bulma as she screamed some more making Vegeta's ears ring. But before the beast could get any closer to Bulma, Vegeta stopped him. He powered up and fired a ki ball at the worm/snake creature and blew off its head. Its dead corps landed on the ground with a thump. Just as Vegeta was about to go to Bulma the dead body moved. Suddenly its neck exploded and then two heads appeared on the beast. Just as one of the heads was going to grab Bulma Vegeta sliced both the heads off. "There. Now stay there you ugly piece of shit!" Just as Vegeta said this, the creature's neck exploded again and out came four heads. Now Vegeta's smarter then he looks. He formed another ki ball and aimed for the monsters heart. The beast did an earth shattering scream and died.

"Bulma are you ok?" Vegeta said to Bulma who was on her knees.

"Yeah, what was that thing?" Bulma said slowly standing up.

"Oh like I would know!" Vegeta shouted at her.

"Don't start with me Vegeta! I have now idea where we are. It's dark, I'm tired, and I'm hungry." Bulma said her eyes starting to fill with tears. "And on top of that I don't have any capsules with me." Bulma said as tears stared to fall. She covered her face with her hands to hide it from Vegeta.

_Why does she always have to do things like that? Hide her tears and pretend nothings wrong._ Vegeta thought as he noticed Bulma shivering. Vegeta walked to Bulma and sat next to her.

"Bulma I. . ."

"Yes Vegeta?" Bulma said through chattering teeth.

"Oh just come here." Vegeta crabbed Bulma and held her close.

"Thank you Vegeta." Bulma whispered and snuggled in closer to Vegeta.

"Your welcome Little One." Vegeta whispered. They both fell asleep and stayed in each others arms all night.

Hope you liked it! Please leave a review for more!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	2. Opening Up

PWA: Hey! I think it was a good idea to re due this story and post it in the other category! What do you think guys?!

Inuyasha: Sure… 'bored tone'

Vegeta: You just did it so you could have me do thereviews again!

PWA: Noooo Of course not! Inuyasha will do the reviews! You can do the disclaimer!

Vegeta: 'sighs' _That's just as bad. _Fine. Angel does not own DBZ or Inuyasha. She does however own any OCs in this story. 'said in a tone like he's done it many times before.'

PWA: Ok! Thank you! Here's the next chappy! Read and enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Veggie-chan meets Inu-chan

Chapter 2. Opening Up

"Ok bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome yelled as she walked to the well.

"Bye Kagome." Shippo said then went back to his eating. As Kagome got to the well she felt like someone was watching her.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed.

"Will you be quiet? It's only me." Inuyasha said with a scowl.

"Inuyasha don't scare me like that. What are you doing here?" Kagome said in a scolding tone.

"I . . . ah . . . don't be late tomorrow. You got that?" Inuyasha said trying to be demanding but ended up having some worry in his voice.

"I won't but I doubt that's why you came." She said in a knowing voice.

"It's a new moon tomorrow . . ." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll be back in time. But right now I have to get home. I have a test! Bye." Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick hug and jumped into the well to bring her to her own time.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_She's late._ Inuyasha thought as he sat waiting for Kagome. _Why is she always late?!_ He thought very annoyed. Just then Kagome came out of the well.

"Sorry I'm late Inuyasha." She said in a huff.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it any more. You're always late and I'm getting tired of it." Inuyasha scolded.

"Relax. I had to make up a test I missed."

"Well maybe Miroku's right. You should just flunk this year." Inuyasha said sitting Indian style.

"I am not flunking!" Kagome screamed.

"Then stop being so late all the time!"

"SIT!" And with a thud Inuyasha was face down in the dirt.

-----------------------------------------

Later that night Inuyasha sat at the base of a tree. He was looking at the stars and thinking. "Inuyasha?"

_Damn this human form. I didn't even hear her coming._ Inuyasha thought. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked as she sat next to him.

"Yes, it's just . . ."

"What? You can tell me." Kagome was looking at him with her piecing blue-gray eyes.

Inuyasha looked at his now clawless hands. "Ever since I can remember I've been alone. Even Kikyo didn't know about this."

"You mean that you change at a new moon?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, the only time I can remember _not _being alone is when . . . when. . . " Inuyasha trailed off like he was getting choked up about how to tell her.

"What?" She asked with sadness in her tone.

"It's Nothing." Inuyasha blew it off.

"Inuyasha, why do you start to open up and then just stop? For once why can't you just tell me something?!" Kagome said frustrated. She was both mad and sad at the same time.

"It was along time ago. You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I under stand?!"

"You just wouldn't!" Inuyasha turned away from Kagome's pleading eyes.

"Inuyasha, please just tell me." Kagome said tears starting to come.

"Iyudaka." Inuyasha whispered.

"What?" Kagome said turning so she could see Inuyasha's face again.

"Iyudaka, she . . . was my little sister. That was the only time I wasn't alone. She was three when the villagers came and killed my mother and her. I managed to escape but when I came back to find them . . . they were both gone."

"I didn't know . . . I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said with real sympathy. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Sota or my mom and grandpa." Tears began to fall from Kagome's cheek.

_Is she crying . . . for me?_ The wind blew and Kagome shivered a little. "Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him; she had been staring at the ground.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a little. I guess. Could I curl up next to you?" Kagome asked looking into Inuyasha's now black purplish eyes.

Inuyasha sighed then smiled. "Sure."

"Thank you Inuyasha, for opening up to me." Kagome said as she snuggled up to him. Inuyasha smiled a sad smile and held Kagome close all night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PWA: Well there you are! The second chapter! Inuyasha would be so kind as to thank the reviewer? Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!

Vegeta: - -' He's sleeping.

PWA: Well wake him up!

Vegeta: Gladly. 'cracks his knuckles and punched Inuyasha awake'

Inuyasha: What'd ya do that for?!?!

Vegeta: Just thank the reviewers.

Inuyasha: 'points to self ' It's my turn? Well a thanks I guess to . . . 'looks at card' Tsume-Hiei luver for reviewen'.

PWA: - -' Yup, yup! Thanks! Come back soon! And bring some friends.

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	3. What Kind of Demon ARE You?

PWA: Hey everyone! So I see you decided to stick with and continue ready my fic. Good for you! Now you can . . . Hey wait! Inuyasha?!

Inuyasha: What?

PWA:You're supposed to do the reviews! Not the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: So?

Vegeta: So! The disclaimer is MY job!

PWA: Veggie-chan! '_hugs'_ I knew you liked your job!

Vegeta: I do not! Get off of me! Grrrr! Angel does not own DBZ or Inuyasha but she does own any OCs that are in here.

PWA: '_still hugging Vegeta'_ Enjoy the chappy everyone! _'Vegeta and Inuyasha roll their eyes.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Veggie-chan Meets Inu-chan

Chapter 3. What Kind of Demon _are_ You?

Bulma woke to the sound and smell of breakfast. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "Mmm good morning, Vegeta. That smells good. I didn't know you could cook."

"How else did you think I survived going from planet to planet?" Vegeta said in a smug voice.

"So you mean to tell me you could have made your own food all this time?!"

"Yes." Vegeta said matter-of-factly.

"Grrr, Vegeta! You mean to tell me you made me get up at 5:30 every morning when you could have made your own breakfast! Vegeta you are so impossible!"

"Woman will you stop yelling."

"Why should I. I have a perfectly good reason to yell!"

"Remember what happened last time you yelled? You almost got yourself killed. If I wasn't here you would have been. . ."

"Ok, Vegeta, I get it. You're right. So what did you make?" Bulma said walking the little ways to the fire.

"Bacon and eggs." Vegeta said gruffly.

"How did you . . . no you know what, I don't want to know."

----------------------------------

Kagome woke up alone but hearing the sounds of Shippo laughing, Sango yelling, and then hearing a smack. _Miroku must be at it again. I wonder where Inuyasha is?_ As if on cue Inuyasha showed up behind her.

"Oh you're finally up."

"Ahh! Inuyasha I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha just 'humped'. "I smell breakfast."

"I don't. Where?" Kagome said looking toward their camp. "I don't even see any food."

"The smell is coming from over here." Inuyasha said heading for another part of the forest.

"Inuyasha wait for me." Kagome said getting up and following him.

"Mmm there's other smells too. A human and a . . . a . . . I don't know. I think it's a demon. Can you sense a shard?"

"No, sorry." Kagome said a little disappointed her self.

"Maybe we can steal the human's food." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Well that's not very nice." Kagome said scolding.

"But I'm hungry."

"Make your own food."

"I got a better idea. Why don't you make my food?"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled rather loud.

"Woman, will you shut the hell up!" Vegeta hollered at her again.

"Why should I, Vegeta? I'm sick and tired of your attitude! You are so . . ."

"Woman shut the hell up! I heard something and unless you want to be killed I suggest you be quiet!" Bulma immediately shut her mouth. "That's better."

"What kinda demon are you?" A voice asked. Vegeta looked toward some bushes. He saw a young boy with silver hair, amber eyes, and the most surprising thing, dog ears. "Why don't you just kill the loud mouthed wench?"

"I'm not a demon and you know I've been wondering that myself lately." Vegeta then glanced at Bulma who didn't hear the statement but was staring at the boy with dog ears.

"Inuyasha that was not very nice. Sit boy!" Kagome yelled which landed Inuyasha face down in the dirt for a second time this morning.

"Wow, cool. I wish I could do that with Vegeta." Bulma said amazed.

"Yeah it is nice. Inuyasha can be such a pain sometimes. I'm Kagome." She said introducing herself.

"I'm Bulma. I know what you mean. Vegeta thinks I'm his servant or something and always tells me to do something for him when he could very well do it himself." Bulma said and glanced at Vegeta going back to the breakfast issue.

"They're talking about us you know." Vegeta said as the two women kept talking about their two impossible men.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha said as he sat Indian style and humped.

"So you just let her do that to you?" Vegeta asked as he sat next to him.

"I have no control over it. It's this damn necklace." Inuyasha said slightly tugging on it.

"So what's with the ears?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm half demon, half human Does that answer your question? You're not from around here are you?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Vegeta's clothing.

"That damn woman's invention got us here." Vegeta mumbled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Oh never mind."

Well after about a half hour of them talking Kagome decided to asked Bulma and Vegeta if they would like to join her, Inuyasha, and the gang. "So what do you say?"

"Sure. It beats just sitting around here waiting to get home. Hey Vegeta we're going to hang with Kagome and Inuyasha till we get home. 'Kay."

"What ever flouts your boat woman." Vegeta said getting up and following her.

"No! Kagome I'm sick and tired of it! Every damn person we see you have to ask if they would like to stay with us! Well no more!" Inuyasha burst out like some kind of drama queen . . . er king.

"Well it seems you and Vegeta had a lot to talk about the last half hour." Bulma said glancing at him.

"Even if it was about us." Kagome said and she and Bulma laughed then started walking. Inuyasha and Vegeta close behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PWA: Well I hope ya'll enjoy it. And I hope it's a little better from its original version. Now! Inuyasha, it's your turn.

Inuyasha: '_grumbles'_ Angel would like to thank all those who reviewed.

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: Thanks for reviewing! Twice even! And you know I have had the idea of making a sequel but I have no ideas for it. If you've got some I'd let you write it. Just as long as you don't claim Iyu as your own. _'hugs'_ Thanks for reviewing.

Super sailor vegeta-sei: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I hope this chapter and next will be as good as the last one for you. _'Hugs'_ Thanks for reviewing.

Sirastar: Thanks for reviewing! I like crossovers! They can be really fun! Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter just as well. '_hugs'_ Thanks for reviewing!

PWA: And next chapter I'm handing out cookies to anyone who reviews!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	4. Meet the Gang and the Enemy

PWA: Well here's the next chapter!

Vegeta: Angel does not own DBZ or Inuyasha. She does however own the OCs in this story.

PWA: Wow, Veggie-chan. I'm impressed. I didn't even have to hassle you to do it today.

Vegeta: I just wanted to do it before that mutt showed up.

PWA: - -' Nice. Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter. (It's really just kind of a filler.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Veggie-chan meets Inu-chan

Chapter 4. Meet the Gang and the Enemy

"Where could have Kagome and Inuyasha gone?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Miroku replied.

"I miss Kagome." Shippo cried.

"Well we better start looking for them. They might need our help." Miroku said starting to pick up camp.

"Hey guys. What's up? Sorry we just left you like that." Kagome said as she came out of the woods.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted and went straight to her arms. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to Bulma.

"Oh right. Shippo, Sango, Miroku. This is Bulma and Vegeta." Vegeta just stood there and nodded. Bulma how ever was very interested in meeting them and ran right to them.

"So were you born with that blue hair or . . ." Sango began to ask.

"Actually yes . . ." Bulma answered. _These people are very curious. And their cloths are so old. I wonder what year we're in? _Bulma wondered as they continued to ask each other questions.

"Did you know your eyes sparkle like sapphires in this morning light?" Miroku said to Bulma wrapping his hands around hers. This caught Vegeta's attention.

"Ah yes. Thank you." Bulma looked questionably at Miroku. Inuyasha slapped his face knowing what was coming next.

"Will you bear my children?" Kagome and Sango fell anime style and Bulma's eyes bulged as she stood there and stared at him. With Miroku's statement Vegeta went off the wall.

"Get your damn filthy frikin paws off my woman!" Vegeta shouted and was about to pound Miroku's face in and break his arms.

Miroku sweat dropped nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't realize she was yours." He said backing away slowly.

"Wait, wait a minuet. My? Yours? Ah uh honey I am no ones. Remember, Vegeta?"

"Fine, you're right. At least you dumped that baka weakling of a boyfriend of yours." Vegeta said smugly, knowing exactly what buttons to push.

"Vegeta you are so insensitive." Bulma said and walked away with tears starting to come. Kagome and Sango tried to comfort her. See the reason why Bulma dumped Yamcha was because he cheated on her.

"Man you've got it worse then I do." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Shut up! Just everyone shut the hell up!" Vegeta yelled and started to stomp off into the woods somewhere.

"Vegeta, where are you going?" Bulma asked panicked, as she saw him begin to leave.

"Away." Was Vegeta's only reply.

"Your not going to leave me here with, Miroku, _are_ you?" Bulma said which got Vegeta to come back.

"I just don't want us to go back with you pregnant with some freak's brat." Vegeta tried to say coldly.

"Excuse me but I . . ." Miroku was cut off.

"Vegeta I don't believe you!

Vegeta smirked as Bulma fumed. _She is cute when she's mad. Where the hell did that thought come from?!_ Vegeta left his own thoughts to himself and went back to the pissed Bulma. "Then your parents will think it's mine, especially your mother. And I am not going to let that happen." _  
_  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed and that was the start of an even bigger fight.

----------------------------

"I think Vegeta cares for you, Bulma." Sango said to her later that evening.

"Yeah I know. He's just too stubborn to admit it." Bulma sighed knowing full well how she felt about Vegeta as well.

"Yeah, don't tell I said this but I think Inuyasha and Kagome have the same problem." Sango continued to whisper to the blue haired woman.

"Yeah, what is it with men? They're either to stubborn to admit things or they're groping you." The two laughed at the statement. Vegeta just glared at them. He had heard all they said because of his sensitive saiyan ears.

"Speaking of Kagome, where is she?" Bulma asked.

"Talking with Inuyasha no doubt, she always does at night." After a while the whole gang was asleep, unbeknownst to them what was about to happen. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard something in the shadows. He didn't want to wake Kagome but he still wanted to find out what it was. Feeling Inuyasha stir Kagome woke.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"I hear something." Inuyasha answered and sniffed the air. Just then a maniacal laugh could be heard which woke everyone else up.

"Vegeta what is that!" Bulma screamed and ran to him for protection.

"How the hell should I know woman! Just get behind me!" Vegeta got in front of Bulma and into a fighting stance.

"You and your pitiful friends, Inuyasha." More maniacal laughing was heard.

"Naraku!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PWA: Ok so that's kind of a cliffy right?

Inuyasha: Yeah but you ended it on a bad note? Naraku showed up and we have no idea what he's up to!

PWA: - -' That's why it's called a cliffhanger.

Inuyasha: Oh . . . right . . . ?

PWA: Just do the reviews.

Inuyasha: Angel would like to thank those who reviewed.

**Super sailor vegeta-sei: **Thank you for reviewing again! Glad you like it! _'Hands you bag of cookies.'_

**May-ShadowZ: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much! I always wanted to do an Inuyasha/DBZ crossover so I did one! Hope you liked this one as much as the last. And I hope you come back for the next chappy! '_Hands you back of cookies.'_

PWA: Well that's it! Come back again for the next chapter! Until then . . .

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	5. One Sweet Night

PWA: This is like my fav chappy. I hope you like it too! It's just so cute!

Vegeta: Will you stop your babbling!

PWA: NO! You know I like to talk!

Vegeta: Whatever.

PWA: Just do the disclaimer.

Vegeta: Fine. Angel does not own DBZ or Inuyasha but she does own her OCs Iyudaka, Nukka, and Damah.

PWA: Thank you. Hope you all enjoy!

V: What is she on?

Inuyasha: '_looks from Angel to Vegeta and back_' Did I miss something or did they just have a fight?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Veggie-chan Meet's Inu-chan

Chapter 5. One Sweet Night

"Naraku! What do you want?!" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku laughed more. "You know what I want Inuyasha. I want you dead!"

"You want it, come and get it." Inuyasha unsheathed his sword ready for a fight.

"Now Inuyasha, why do we always have to be so violent? Just stand still and I promise it won't hurt." Naraku noticed Bulma and her unusual blue hair. "I see you have a new woman companion." Naraku came up behind Bulma and grabbed her. "What would you do if I hurt her Inuyasha?"

"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta yelled. He came up behind Naraku and blasted him with an energy blast. Naraku didn't quit know what happened but he did know he had better get out of there. He didn't know who this new enemy was.

"I'll be back. Mark my words, Inuyasha. Next time I'll get personal." He said as he disappeared.

"Bulma are you ok?" Vegeta said as he knelt down next to her and started checking her over.

"Yeah." Bulma said and blushed for two reasons. One he had just saved her life again and two he was actually looking at her concerned.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Are you alright Sango?"

"I'm fine Miroku. What was that?"

"I don't know." Miroku said then looked at Vegeta as did the others.

"What?! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?!" Vegeta scowled.

"Um, they're looking at you weird because it's not every day someone sees that kind of power, Vegeta." Bulma explained.

"Oh, it was . . . never mind." Vegeta sighed. "It's to complicated for your little, puny, weakling, human brains to comprehend."

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded.

"I am not a human." Inuyasha began.

"No but you're half human." Kagome cut in.

"Do you have to remind me every damn day?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha was in the dirt.

_I haven't even had breakfast yet and she's already sat me._ Inuyasha thought.

---------------------------

As the day wore on there was lots of fights. They were between Kagome and Inuyasha, Bulma and Vegeta, Sango and Miroku, Miroku and Vegeta, Sango and Miroku, Vegeta and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Bulma and Kagome. Did I mention fighting between Sango and Miroku? Anyway it was finally dark and everyone was tired. Well almost everyone.

"Vegeta I'm cold and I can't sleep." Bulma said and sat next to him by the base of a tree. "Can I stay here with you?"

"I thought you said you didn't want any thing more to do with me. You made that perfectly clear this afternoon." Vegeta said matter-of-factly.

"I know and I'm sorry Vegeta. It's just . . ." Bulma said sniffling. "I want to go home!" Bulma started to cry softly and Vegeta began to comfort her.

"Inuyasha, can we talk?" Kagome said up into a tree.

"I don't know? I'm afraid if I do you'll yell at me to sit again." Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone.

"If you don't come done I will!" Kagome threatened.

"Fine, have it your way, wench." Inuyasha jumped down and sat at the base of the tree. "What do you want?"

Kagome sat next to him. "Why can't we be like that?" Kagome asked gesturing toward Bulma and Vegeta. He was still holding Bulma who had quieted down a little.

"What argue all the time? We already do that." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"No, look! At the end of the day they make up. Look at them, Inuyasha. They're so sweet to each other when push comes to pull. But you . . . you always act like a jerk, Inuyasha!" Kagome stopped as Inuyasha froze. "Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Don't you start, Kagome! Don't cry . . . come here . . . you look cold." Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and Kagome melted into him.

"Why did you freeze like that a minuet ago?" Kagome asked quietly.

"You made me remember someone." Inuyasha answered sadly.

"Who?"

"Iyu . . ." Kagome gave him a confused look. "My sister Iyudaka."

"Oh. I remind you of her?"

"Of something she used to do. You see . . ." Inuyasha began to tell a story to Kagome about his sister.

---------------------

"Vegeta, why can't we be more like that?" Bulma said with a hint of whining in her voice.

"Like what woman?" Vegeta said with a sigh.

"Like Kagome and Inuyasha. Look at them. They're so cute together. Reminds me of when Yamcha and I were young." Bulma started to reminisce about the good old days.

"Woman your not going to start crying again are you?"

"No, it's just." Bulma _did_ have tears coming to her eyes again.

"Bulma listen to me. You deserve better then that baka weakling. You need some one smart and strong, some one who can protect you. Some one . . ." Vegeta trailed off.

"Like you." Bulma kissed him full on the lips. Vegeta kissed back and after a few moments they pulled away. Bulma smiled. "Good night Veggie-chan."

Vegeta sighed. _I'll let that one slide Little One but next time you won't be so lucky._ Vegeta yawned and he fell asleep with Bulma resting in his arms.

----------------------

By the time Inuyasha got done with his story Kagome was asleep. _You ask me to open up and what do you do? You fall asleep._ Inuyasha yawned. He was actually feeling tired himself. Kagome cuddled up closer to Inuyasha for warmth and he put his arms tighter around her. _Good night, My Kagome._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PWA: See wasn't that just soo cute! I love it. And see no cliff hangers. Oh! Hey look guys! You got some recognition! You should say thank you!

Vegeta: Whatever. '_still crabby about earlier'_

Inuyasha: Sure, Thanks. '_A little confused'_ Should I do the reviews now?

PWA: Yeah! Go for it!

Inuyasha: Thanks for all who reviewed!

**Mpvssj5**: Me too! It's so hilarious when Inuyasha gets sat! I'm glad you like it but I'm sorry I can't make the chapters longer. It's already all written up. I just thought I should but the story in both categories. It's in the Inuyasha one too. Thanks for reviewing! '_gives you__hugs and cookies'_

**Firecat1991: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! '_gives you_ _hugs and cookies_'

**Harry James Gryffindor Potter**: Hey, thanks, glad you like it! And I'm sure Veggie-chan and Inu-chan really do like the gratitude! Thanks for reviewing!_ 'gives you_ _hugs and cookies'_

Inuyasha: '_sticks his tongue out at Vegeta'_ See I'm better liked!

Vegeta: We'll see about that after your dead! '_starts throwing ki balls at Inuyasha who dodges them'_

PWA: '_rolls eyes'_ Man he's crabby today! Poor Inu-chan! Anyway hope you liked the chapter! Come back again for the next one!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	6. The Ghost, Iyudaka

PWA: Hey everyone! What's up? Just thought you might want the second to last chapter so here it is!

Vegeta: Humph. Angel does not own DBZ or Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: She does however own my Sister Iyudaka and the wolf gods Nukka and Damah!

Vegeta: That was my line you idiot!

Inuyasha: Ok then you can do the reviews. I don't care.

Vegeta: That's your job! And this is mine! Get with the program you mutt!

Inuyasha: Alright that does it! '_Inuyasha and Vegeta get into another fight'_

PWA: - -' I'm having déjà vu here, anyone else? Why can't they just get along? Anyway enjoy the chapter. Only one left after this one!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Veggie-chan Meet's Inu-chan

Chapter 6. The Ghost, Iyudaka

The next day after everyone had breakfast they started on their way again. Kagome tried to hold Inuyasha's hand but settled with just walking close to him. Vegeta also walked extra close behind Bulma. Miroku, like always, got slapped by Sango if he tried to get close. They walked till mid afternoon, early evening and pitched camp early after many complaints from Bulma.

"Hey, Kagome, you got any Ramen in there?" Inuyasha asked pointing to her backpack.

"Of course." Kagome said. Inuyasha's face lit up and he began to search for the Ramen. "I have to cook it first Inuyasha." With that Kagome began to fix dinner.

"There's got to be more meat in there." Vegeta said irritated. He just had to have his meat at every meal.

"Um, no, usually Inuy . . ." Kagome got cut off.

"I'm leaving." Vegeta got up and turned to leave.

"Where?" Bulma asked a little nervous of him leaving her with Miroku. He's tried to grope her many times before with even the slightest disappearance of Vegeta.

"To get some meat." Vegeta growled.

"Oh, can I come, Veggie-chan? Please." Bulma begged with puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lower lip. Inuyasha began to snicker with hearing Veggie- chan.

"NO!"

"Why not?!" Bulma whined.

"Because you called me Veggie-chan." Vegeta turned to leave again. Inuyasha began to laugh louder now and Kagome sat him for being inconsiderate.

"Fine," Bulma said and went towards Miroku. She grabbed his arm and Vegeta got a very pissy look on his face. "I'll just stay here with Miroku." Bulma kissed him very lightly on the cheek. Everyone gasped, Miroku made a geeky smile, Sango looked very irritated, and Vegeta's jaw dropped and eyes bulged.

"Oh no!" Vegeta walked up to Bulma and Miroku. "You're coming with me!" Vegeta thundered then took Bulma's arm and they went off into the woods. Bulma was smiling despite the fact she just kissed Miroku.

-------------------------

Later that evening after they all had a big meal of Ramen and deer they all settled down for a good night's rest. Sango stayed away from Miroku, Bulma and Vegeta curled up on one side of the camp by a tree, and Kagome and Inuyasha at the other. Suddenly they all heard Naraku's maniacal laugh. Everyone got up and prepared to fight when Naraku appeared.

"I told you I'd be back, Inuyasha. And here's a little going away present for you." What then appeared was a beautiful half dog demon with bluish amber eyes, long silver hair, and the face of Inuyasha's mother.

_Is that Inuyasha's mom? _Kagome thought to herself confused.

"Iyu?! No your dead!" Inuyasha was shocked.

"It would appear that way now wouldn't it Inuyasha." Myoga said.

"What do you mean? And where did you come from?!" Inuyasha was confused and slightly annoyed by Myoga's appearance.

"Maybe he did the same to her as he did to Kohaku." Sango suggested.

"No. Inuyasha did you actually see Lady Iyudaka die?" Myoga questioned.

"Well no. But I saw her there was no way she could have survived an injury like that. I saw her! She was all beaten up and bloody! She had a sword through her throat!" Inuyasha said remembering that day his family died. Kagome gasps in shock at how some people could be so cruel. "She . . ." Inuyasha began again, sadness in his voice.

"Lived, and is now under the control of Naraku." Myoga stated.

"Well Inuyasha it was certainly nice to see your face when little Iyudaka showed up but now I must leave. You know your mission Iyudaka." And with that Naraku was gone.

"Now Brother you must die!" Iyudaka said and came toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha not wanting to hurt his baby sister didn't take out his sword. But Iyudaka had other ideas. She to, like her half brother Sesshomaru, had poisons claws, and she went after Inuyasha with them.

"I say we just kill the little bitch." Vegeta said in a monotone voice.

"Vegeta, don't talk that way! What if you had a little sister?" Bulma thought for a minute to think. "And Freeza brain washed her into thinking you were the enemy and she began to attack you. And the only way to survive was to kill her." Vegeta looked at Bulma and his eye brows furrowed. He was thinking of Bulma instead of a sister.

"Alright, Little One. You win." Vegeta said defeated so easily by a woman.

"Iyu-chan, please stop! Damnit listen to me!" Inuyasha growled as he got hit again.

"Why should I Brother? You never listened to me. You left me! You left me all alone to die! And then you left me for that damned woman! And what does she do? Betray you! But no. it was Naraku wasn't it." Iyudaka's voice was beginning to soften.

"Iyu, please, I didn't know!" Inuyasha was pleading. "I thought you were . . ."

"Dead! Do I look dead to you? You must die for leaving me to die!" Iyudaka went toward Inuyasha again, with every intent to kill him.

_Please forgive me Iyu_. "Iron Ravern Soul Stealer!" (A/N: I still have no idea how to spell it. . ) Iyudaka dodged the attack but in doing so landed on the ground. She sat there panting for a minute.

"You do fight well Brother." Iyudaka looked around at the rest of the gang. "Oh but look. Your friends aren't having any fun. They should have fun too." Iyudaka put her fingers to her mouth and whistled two different tunes, one for Nukka, one other for Damah. The two tunes were signals for two forest wolf gods.

"Forest gods!" Miroku gasped as they appeared.

"What?" Sango didn't understand.

"Forest gods, I didn't know any more existed. They protect the forest. They can give life and they can take it." Nukka was the black male with hunting yellow eyes; Damah was the white female with ghostly blue. The pair had protected Inuyasha and Iyudaka when they were young. Now they are going to help Iyudaka.

"Damah?! Nukka?!" Inuyasha was surprised for he had not seen them for so long.

"Nukka, Damah take care of the rest while I take care of Inuyasha." Iyudaka ordered.

"Yes Lady Daka." They said in unison. Nukka lunged at Sango and Miroku. Damah went toward Vegeta, Bulma, and Kagome. Just as Damah was about to land on them Bulma and Vegeta disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PWA: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am so evil! I put another cliff hanger! Ok I'm sorry. But I had to do it. Any way if you're in any way confused go ahead and ask. Reviews, please? Anyone? _'looking around not seeing anyone' _OMG they killed each other off!!! _'Vegeta and Inuyasha sleeping on the floor' _I guess they wore each other out. . Well thanks everyone who reviewed!

**Super sailor vegeta-sei: **Thanks! I like to put a little bit of everything in my stories. Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing! _'gives you candy'_

**Andrea: **OMG! Haha! I'm glad you like it that much! I know there are not many DBZ/Inuyasha crossovers so I just HAD to do it! Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing! '_gives you candy'_

**Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: **That's alright. It's all understandable. And I having another blonde moment forgot that I do kinda have a sequel. The sequel is actually an Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. It's called "Love Can Over Come All Odds". You could check it out if you like. Thanks for reviewing! '_gives you candy'_

**Ladii-Chocolate:** Thank so much! I'm glad you like it. You don't see many do you? You really think my writings that good? Well thanks for reviewing! '_gives you candy'_

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	7. The End of the Troubled Inudaka

PWA: Sorry it took awhile to get this out. I've been busy with school. But I'm sick today . . . again! Anyway this is really sad! It's the last chapter! Does it really have to end! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Vegeta and Inuyasha: SHUT THE HELL UP!

PWA: Ok geez! At least you two are getting along.

Vegeta and Inuyasha: We are not! '_growl at each other' _

PWA-' Veggie-chan just do the disclaimer.

Vegeta: Fine. _I'll kill the mutt later. _Angel does not own DBZ or Inuyasha. She does, however own the mutt's little sister Iyudaka and the wolf gods Nukka and Damah.

Inuyasha: Stop calling me a mutt you! '_goes after Vegeta'_

PWA: Why I stop them from fighting you read the last chapter 'kay! Hope you enjoy!

When Veggie-chan meets Inu-chan

Chapter 7. The End of the Trouble Iyudaka

-

"No, Vegeta! We're home" Bulma wailed.

"Some how I thought you'd be a little happier about that."

"Yes, I guess I'm glad we're home but . . . we should be there helping"

"It's not our fight woman. Leave it be." Vegeta said in a bored tone.

"I know. I just hope they get through it alright." Bulma said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Bulma . . ." Vegeta had no clue what to do. _I'll I've ever wanted to do lately is protect her. Why? _So he did the first thing that came to mind. Vegeta hugged Bulma close and kissed the top of her head.

-

Damah in confusion didn't land on Kagome. "Where did they go the cowards" She snarled. "Oh well the little human will suffice." Then the wind blew toward Damah's nose and she got a whiff of something. She sniffed the air again. The smell led her to Kagome. Damah sniffed her thoroughly. "Inuyasha's sent is strong on you." Kagome gulped. "Tell me. What is your relationship"

"F-friends." Kagome stuttered. "We're just friends." Then Damah sniffed her again.

"You're lying." Damah said matter of factly.

"No, I mean . . . I guess . . . I wish we were more than friends." Kagome whispered.

"Good that's just what I wanted to hear. Nukka stop" Damah barked out at the large black wolf.

"But Daka said . . ." Nukka was cut off.

"I'm very aware of what Iyudaka said" Damah growled "Forget it! These are not our enemies! Right now it's Daka herself"

"What the hell do you mean! You want me to attack Iyudaka" Nukka said angrily. Damah may have been his mate but he hated the way she thought sometimes. _She's always treating me like a cub!_

"No! Daka is not herself. No matter how mad she is about Inuyasha leaving her she would not attack him like this and try to kill him." They all looked over to a bloody and beaten Inuyasha, Iyudaka hovering over him ready to strike again. Inuyasha could have beaten her if he had wanted to. He just couldn't bear seeing his little sister hurt again. And by his own hands!

Nukka now under stood what Damah was getting at. "You are right Damah. It was that Naraku wasn't it! I knew he wasn't good news! We have to stop her."

"Right with you Nukka." Damah and Nukka made a mad dash to Iyudaka who looked like she was about to kill Inuyasha. They grabbed her gently in between their jaws but held her fast.

"Nukka! Damah! Let! Me! Go" Iyudaka screamed.

"Not until you're sane again" Nukka growled.

"Daka, to make a deal with Naraku like you did is to send you to hell. I know Inuyasha left you but he's here now! And . . ." Damah gave the thrashed Inuyasha a look. "And I know he's going to try and make it up to you"

"Damah, Nukka I just . . . I just don't want to be alone any more. When will the hurt go away? I just want it to all go away" Iyudaka then fell to the ground on her knees and began to weep.

"Oh Daka the hurt my never go away but are not alone." Damah said then she and Nukka looked at Inuyasha. He saw how his old friends were looking at him and Inuyasha began to feel guilty for leaving his only little sister.

"Inuyasha are you alright" Kagome asked as she ran to his side and helped Inuyasha sit up.

"Yeah" Inuyasha stud up.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't get up." Kagome protested as Inuyasha walked to Iyudaka.

"Iyu-chan" Inuyasha knelt down by his now sane sister.

"Inu-chan" Iyudaka clung to Inuyasha and cried. "I . . . I . . . I'm sorry Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I just don't want to be alone any more. I don't want to be alone. I want the hurt to stop" Iyudaka sobbed

"Shhh Iyu. I'm here now. Don't be sorry. It's my fault for leaving you. But you're not alone. You were never alone. You had Damah and Nukka to take care of you. And I was always with you . . . inside here." Inuyasha pointed to her heart. "As are our parents. Look Iyu I know I left but I . . . I want to make it up to you, please." Iyudaka nodded her head and started to dry her tears.

"Inu-chan"

"Yes Iyu-chan" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"I'm hungry, do you have any food" With that being said everyone from Inuyasha and Kagome to Nukka, Damah, Sango, and Miroku who had walked over awhile ago fell over anime style.

-

"So tell me again what happen to the jewel." Daka said having a shard herself.

"It was Kagome's fault! She shattered it" Inuyasha said with a snarl.

"What an idiot." Daka said and rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha, why is it that every thing is always my fault" Kagome said starting to get mad.

"Because it is always your fault." Inuyasha shouted back.

"Inuyasha's getting himself in trouble again." Shippo said.

"He's in for a big one this time." Miroku said.

"In for a big what" Daka asked oblivious to what was about to happen.

"You'll find out." Sango said.

"That's it Inuyasha! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT"

"Oh. '_blink_' Oh dear. _'blink, blink' _Poor Inu-chan." Daka said and began to laugh seeing Inuyasha in a hole about a foot deep. "Not" The whole gang began to laugh as well and started to walk leaving Inuyasha in the dirt.

"Hey. Hey where are you going! Don't you leave me here! Iyudaka! Ka-go-me!"

-

PWA: Well there you have it! A funny ending to a great story! (In my opinion.) Now if you two are done fighting, Inuyasha would you do the reviews.

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks for all the reviews. '_still licking his wounds as is Vegeta'_

Super sailor vegeta-sei: Thanks for reviewing! I said this story had a little bit of everything. If you want read the sequel. It's better.

Ladii-Chocolate: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it so much. Please if you liked try reading the sequel.

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: Yeah I've thought of doing one in between the two stories that's another DBZ/ Inuyasha crossover. I'll think about it some more. I know what you mean about mothers. They can be such a pain sometimes. : p Thanks for reviewing! Please check out the sequel.

PWA: Well that's it! If you liked please check out the sequel. It's YYH/ Inuyasha crossover. It'll be in either category.

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


End file.
